Chaos with Alex & Tanya
by Konomi-Yuzuhara
Summary: Poor Max and Bakura...being abused by two girls! XD
1. Chapter 1

Angel: Glad it's not me in this fic…

Meowth: Same…

Angel: Bakura, the disclaimer

Disclaimer: Lazy lil Angel does not own any animes in this story

* * *

**_Chaos with Alex & Tanya Chapter 1_**

It was a peaceful day at Alex's house. Tanya and Max from Beyblade were over, and there was a knock at the door. Alex opened the door to see their friend, Ashley.

"Hello, Ashley," Alex said, smiling.

"Uh eh...Hi Alex...May I come in?" Ashley asked. Alex nodded her head and Ashley came in.

"I hope I didn't bother you when I said I wanted you to come over..." Alex said. Ashley shock her head.

"No...Not at all" Ashley said. Tanya walked up to them, and waved at Ashley.

"Hiya Ash Ash!" Tanya said, smiling.

" You've gotten into my sugar again..." Alex said, then grabbed the bag of sugar "MINE!" Alex shouted.

"Hiya, Tanya..." Ashley said, laughing a bit. Tanya screamed but then laughed.

"Gimme it back now!" Tanya shouted, and tried to tackle Alex. Alex dodged.

" Mine!" Alex said again and ran out the door. Tanya blinked, and sat up, and looked at Ashley.

"Hiya..." Tanya said, before she tackled Ashley and tied her to a chair "Yay! Just like what I'd do with Bakura...Muwahahahahahahahahaha!" Tanya said, and she snapped her fingers and Ashley turned into a boy "Muwahhahahahahahhaha..."

"TANYA! TURN ME BACK RIGHT NOW! AHHHHHHHH!" Ashley yelled, she broke free and she turned Tanya into a boy "HAHAHAH I CAN DO THAT TRICK TOO."

Tanya looked down at his pants and laughed "I have a wee wee! Hahaha!" Tanya said.

Meanwhile, with Alex. Alex was running through the...Streets, holding the bag of sugar up and laughing like a maniac while everyone looked at her like she was a psycho. Back with Tanya and Ashley.

"Wee! Wee! Tanya has a fireman!" Tanya shouted, she looked at Ashley and laughed "Ashley has a wee wee too!"

Ashley bursted out laughing " WOOHOO I HAVE A FIREMAN TOO!" Ashley said. Both Tanya and Ashley turned back into girls.

"Aww now I have boobies..." Tanya said, she grinned as she saw the mailman. She ran up to him and punched him. She walked back to Ashley "Ok I'm happy..."

Alex finally returned but her sugar was gone "Meanie Bakura took my sugar," Alex said and she started to cry.

"NOOO!" Tanya shouted. She teleported Bakura next to them and hugged him "Aww I wuv you Bakura!" Tanya said.

"Ahh! Get off me!" Bakura yelled. He got free and began to run, but he bumped into Max.

"Hi, Bakura!" Max said, smiling.

"Ahhh!" Bakura screamed. Tanya jumped on Bakura's back.

"Stay still or I turn you into a cute lil girl!" Tanya said.

"NOOO!" Bakura yelled. Ashley watched them and giggled.

"Hello Bakura and Max," Ashley said.

"We should play spin the bottle..." Tanya said and pulled out a bottle. Spins the bottle and it landed on Bakura.

"NO!" Bakura shouted. Alex laughed as Tanya dragged Bakura into the closet and locked it.

"Alex, let us out in 7 minutes!" Tanya said.

"Poor Bakura...Lets call Eli," Alex said. She pulled out a phone but then Eli poped out from nowhere.

"Hi!" Eli said, looking around "Where's Kura-chan?" Eli asked. Then Killua from Hunter X Hunter came, holding a gun, looking around.

"Where is he!" Killua asked. Alex looked at Killua and was silent for a minute or so.

"KILLUA!" Alex shouted, hugging her. Killua blinked and looked at Alex, as Alex let her go.

"Oh hey! hehe...I'm looking for a guy...with lavender colored hair...wearing a gold ring around his neck...know him?" Killua asked.

"You mean Bakura?" Alex asked.

"I guess...He's my bounty," Killua said. Tanya came out of the closet with Bakura. Bakura was covered in red lipstick.

"B...Bakura..." Eli said. She began to cry "I'm telling my cousin!" Eli shouted and ran out the door.

"Eli!" Bakura said, running after Eli, but Alex grabbed his collar.

"Oh no you don't...Someone's here for you...Her names Killua..." Alex said.

"SPIN THE BOTTLE! LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS I'M MARRIED!" Ashley said, coming out of her trance and running into the wall.

Tanya looked at Ashley and made Atemu appear. Tanya spins the bottle for Ashley and it landed on Atemu.

"What's going on?" Atemu asked.

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Alex shouted as Tanya grabbed Ashley and Atemu and pushed them into the closet locking it...and magic proofing it so Ashley wouldn't teleport out.

"Hehe...The Pharaoh deserved it..." Bakura said.

"Meanie Tomb Robber..." Alex said, punching him.

Max blinked "I want mustard..." Max said.

"Oh...No mustard for you Maxie..." Alex said.

"Ohh...I want it though..." Max said.

"Too bad..." Alex said.

"Fine..." Max said. Then Killua killed Bakura. Eli came back and saw Bakura.

"AHH! BAKURA! NOO!" Eli screamed as Killua walked away. Tanya poked Bakura's dead body.

"Yay!" Tanya shouted. Bakura somehow came back to life.

"Hehe...Good thing that Killua kid didn't know that I am immortal..." Bakura said. Killua appears behind Bakura and walks off with him.

"Ohh...Lemony!" Tanya said.

"Bakura..." Eli said, beginning to cry again "Why! Cheater!" Eli yelled and smacked Bakura, running off.

"Ohh!" Tanya said, making Serenity appear. Serenity was in a towel.

"Hey!" Serenity said. All the boys which...is...just Max got a nosebleed.

"Ohh..." Alex said and she made Miho appear. Miho was also wearing a towel.

"Where am I?" Miho asked. She looked around and saw Max. She blushed "Ma..Max? Uhh..." She said. Max blushed and he got another nosebleed.

"Hmm..." Tanya said, looking at Max. She snapped her fingers and made all the girls in the room only have towels on. Max got an even bigger nosebleed.

"M...Max...You pervert..." Miho said, slapping Max and running off.

"M..Miho...Wait!" Max said. Tanya hugged Max, dropping her towel.

"Aww dont leave Maxie!" Tanya said. Alex also hugged Max and her towel dropped as well.

"Yeah...Please stay..." Alex said.

"Ahh!" Max screamed, running off shouting something about psycho girls.

"Hehe...Poor Maxie..." Alex said.

"His name...reminds me of Maxie Pads..." Tanya said. Ashley came out of the closet, and sees Max running off.

"HEY MAXIE COME BACK!" Ashley shouted, running after him and tackles him "Stay here...DAMMIT I'M IN A TOWEL TOO!" Ashley said as her towel fell off "Shit..."

Tanya clings to Max "Maxie Pad! Stay!" Tanya said. Alex also clings to Max.

"Maxie...Please stay..." Alex said, kissing Max on the cheek.

"AHH! When will the insanity end!" Max shouted, getting free and running off again. Ashley ran after Max and tackled him again.

"Stay..." Ashley said.

"AHH! Get Off!" Max said. Miho, who now wore clothes, walked up to them.

"Max! You Pervert!" Miho said, grabbing Max's ear and pulling him "You are so in trouble..."

"It's not my fault, Miho..." Max said.

"Yeah right..." Miho said.

"Those girls are psycho..." Max said.

"Sure...Pervert..." Miho said.

Max sighed "Fine...Don't believe me..." Max said as he and Miho left.

"Bye, Maxie...Bye Miho..." Alex said.

"BYEBYE MAXIE BYEBYE MIHO!" Tanya shouted.

Ashley waved " BYE PEOPLES!" Ashley yelled.

"Well..." Alex said, snapping her fingers and their clothes came back on "It's getting late..."

"Yeah...Bye, Alex...Bye Tanya..." Ashley said, leaving.

"Bye, Alex..." Tanya said.

Alex went to her room and laid down, falling to sleep.

_End of Chapter 1_

_

* * *

_

Angel: How did you like it!

Meowth: Awesome! laughing

Angel: Read and Review! Or else Evil Purple Monkeys will swoop down and steal your sugar!


	2. Chapter 2

Angel: Whooo! I finished chapter two...sorry it took to long!

Meowth: I'm so surprised Angel!

Bakura: Hmm...

Angel: Do the disclaimer Meowth...pouts and does puppy dog eyes

Disclaimer: Angel doesnt any of these animes in this fic...though I wish I owned Tracey...

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chaos with Tanya and Alex: Chapter 2**_

So Alex and Tanya were hanging out by a tree with Ashley and Matt...Tanya and Alex had just finished reading an Excel Saga fanfic and the two were laughing their heads off. Tanya was trying to calm down.

"Have fun?" Ashley asked.

Tanya falls to the ground laughing pulling Alex with her "HAIL LORD ILLPALAZZO! FOR HE IS THE GREATEST OF ALL! WHAT IS IT TODAY MY GRAND LORD ILLPALAZZO? HAVE ANOTHER MISSION WITH MANY FAILED ATTEMPTS AT TAKING OVER THE CITY WITH THE MOST SPECIFIC AND MOST UNTHOUGHT OF METHODS WHICH USUALLY RESULT IN OUR MANY DEATHS AND RESURRECTIONS AND CONSTITUTES A RAISE IN WHICH IS NEVER EXPLAINED HOW WE GET PAID IN THE FIRST PLACE BUT THAT'S OKAY BECAUSE YOU'RE LORD ILLPALAZZO!" Tanya shouted.

Ashley couldn't think of anything to say. Tanya points to Matt.

"MY LORD ILLPALAZZO!" Tanya shouted.

"Haha..." Matt said.

Ashley falls backwards. Alex is trying to pet Mr. Puppy but can't stop laughing.

"ALEX! WE MUST FIND LORD ILLPALAZZO!" Tanya said.

"Okay!" Alex said and pulls out Lord Illpalazzo radar.

Tanya grabbed the tracking device from Alex and ran off, blindly searching instead of looking at the tracker. Dying many times in the process by getting run over and stubbing her toe.

Matt sits atop a high tree watching her. Ashley teleports next to Matt and watches as well.

Matt turns to ash startled "GAH!" He yelled, losing his balance and falls off the tree and lands on his head. Ashley teleports him back up and heals his head.

"You ok?" Ashley asked. Matt has and dazed look.

"Look at all the pretty stars..." He said. Ashley fully heals him from anything and everything

"There we go," Ashley said.

"Damn...that hurt" Matt said.

"Sorry," Ashley said.

"MY LORD!" Tanya shouted. She dies and lies there.

"Huh?" Matt said.

"WTF?" Ashley said. Alex was petting Mr. Puppy "Lord Mr. Puppy!" Alex shouted. Tanya's spirit and haunts...Bakura.

Ashley falls backwards off of the tree and lands on a sharp rock.

"Um..." Matt said. Ashley heals herself.

"Alex!" Ashley said. Ashley revives Tanya. Ashley teleports next to Matt again but doesn't startle him "Don't...fall"

Bakura was playing video games "I still don't believe ghosts can haunt ghosts..." Bakura said and catches a Pikachu "Yay! I caught Pikachu!"

Ashley blinks. Tanya still haunts Bakura but becomes alivish again and falls on Bakura

"Ouch..." Ashley said.

The batteries from Bakura's GBA fall out "NOOOOOO! PIKACHU!" Bakura shouted.

"I guess...this would be a bad time to tell you I saved over your sapphire version," Tanya said.

"I thought Rei did that to Lee's game..." Bakura said.

"How am i in this?" Rei Ayanami asked.

"Well...I did it to yours too..." Tanya said. She hugs him tightly "Oh no not Rei Ayanami"

"Oh ok phew," Rei Ayanami said.

"Rei one friends with my Maxie Pad," Tanya said.

"Had me scared there for a sec," Rei Ayanami said.

"MAXIE! Where?" Alex asked.

"Maxie pad..." Rei Ayanami said, she falls over laughing.

"Remember he's a midget and he's tired up," Tanya said.

Matt was sitting there sharpening his sword.

"Oh yeah...He's still tired up...Wasn't that...Two weeks ago?" Alex asked.

"...you should go...free him..." Rei Ayanami said.

"Yes...He must...be dead...soooo...Let see...Lord Illpalazzo is somewhere in this room," Tanya said.

Ashley teleports next to Matt "Hiya Mattie!" Ashley said and hugs him.

"What is Miho came and stole him...My Maxie..." Alex said.

Tanya teleports Matt to her "My lord...Mattie!" Tanya shouted. Tanya kicks Bakura into the shadow realm.

Matt looks around "Huh?" He said.

Ashley rolls her eyes and lays back on the ground.

"LORD MR. PUPPY!" Alex shouted. She holds up Mr. Puppy.

Tanya clings to Matt then teleports Ash next to her "Lord Mattie" Tanya said.

Matt looks at ash and shrughs.

Ashley looks at Matt and laughs.

Mr. Puppy barks, wagging her tail and licks Tanya's face.

Tanya clings to Mr. Puppy "MINE!" Tanya shouted.

Mr. Puppy is still wagging tail.

Tanya clings to Matt and Mr. Puppy "MY MATTIE POOH AND DOGGY POOH!" Tanya shouted.

"Hahah doggy pooh," Matt said.

Alex is playing Bakura's gba that he dropped "I caught a MissingNo..." She said.

Tanya grabs Alex's sugar and pours it down Ashley's mouth.

"Hahaha..." Matt said.

"Alex another bag!" Tanya said. Ashley swallows the sugar.

"Wow you two get sugar high easily," Matt said.

"I don't..." Ashley said "Takes 4ever..."

"Uhuh..." Matt said "Haha"

"It does" Ashley said.

"Ok..." Matt said. Alex goes to her sugar cabinet and opens it. Theres over 1000000000000000000000000+ bags. She gets one and hands it to Tanya.

"Hahahha" Matt said. Tanya runs to Matt and kisses him holding the bag.

"Uh oh..." Ashley said. Matt kisses back.

"Haha sucker..." Ashley said.

"Hm?" Matt asked.

Tanya runs off hugging the bag.

"Hahaha" Matt said. Ashley stands next to Matt and shrugs.

A hawk flies down and takes Bakura's gameboy.

Matt throws a shuriken striking the bottom of the bag making it pour out while she runs with it. Ashley laughs.

The Evil Purple Flying Monkey flies down and grabs Tanya.

"Uh oh..." Ashley said.

"NO! HELP ME! MY SUGAR IS GONE AND NOW THEY'VE COME TO RAPE ME! ALEX!" Tanya yelled.

"Matt help tany pooh" Ashley said.

Matt jumps and cuts the monkey in half with his sword and lands and catches Tanya.

"There we go..." Ashley said "Too many ands Mattie, grammer check?"

"Wait...why?" Matt asked. 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000+ monkeys appear.

Alex throws her shoe at a evil purple flying monkey

"I'm not helpin..." Ashley said.

Matt walks off "Your on your own..." Matt said and sits in a tree.

"Yeah..."Ashley said. She walks off into the distance.

The Evil Purple Monkey steals Alex's shoe

Matt throws a shuriken at the monkeys head killing it.

"There ya go..." Matt said.

"NOOO! That shoe just by itself cost a bunch of money..." Alex shouted.

Evil Purple Monkeys die and blows up covering everyone with purple-unable-to-get-out-gooze.

Matt hides behind a tree before it hits him.

Ashley is off in the distance so it didn't hit her.

Alex's shoe hits her head "Owww...My shoe...YAY!" Alex shouted.

Tanya runs and hugs Alex "WHOOO! WE SAVED THE WORLD!" Tanya shouted.

Ashley teleports behind Matt and looks over her shoulder at Alex

"How'd we do that?" Alex asked.

"I dunno..." Tanya said.

Matt is startled "GAH!" He yelled.

Ashley giggles "gomen nasai Matt" Ashley said.

Tanya teleports Lord Illpalazzo next to her "We found our lord!" Tanya yelled.

Lord Illpalazzo blinks.

"Now I have to figure out how to get the gba back..." Alex said.

Ashley hugs Matt "Sorry dude man" She said.

"Yea..." Matt said.

Since Tanya and Alex are still covered in gooze she takes off her clothes and pulls Lord Illpalazzo's cape over her body.

Ashley looks down in disgrace.

Tanya hugs Lord Illpalazzo "My Lord...Excel was looking for you" Tanya said,

Matt sits in the tree and pulls out his sword and examines the blade.

The hawk from before drops the gameboy on Alex's head. Alex is now unconscious.

Tanya makes Lord Illpalazzo and the dead monkeys and gooze disappear.

Alex wakes up and starts playing the gba "Hey...That hawk started a new game on Bakura's gba...He choose Squitle...I would've choose Charmander..." Alex said.

Matt drops his blade and watches it fall to the ground "...oh crap" He said.

Tanya gets hit with his blade. The blade breaks.

"NOOOOO!" Matt yelled. "Oh shit..."

"Hm?" Ashley asked.

Tanya is dead as his blade lies on the ground in pieces. Ashley revives Tanya.

Rei pulls out Lee's gba and plays sapphire.

Ashley laughs.

"What are you doing Rei? You should be training..." Kai said.

Matt jumps down and collects his sword's pieces.

Mariah grabs the pieces from Matt and runs off.

"HEY!" Matt yelled.

"Is that my gba, Rei?" Lee asked.

Matt runs after her.

"No...It's...Tyson's..." Rei said.

"Give those back!" Matt yelled.

Mariah gives the pieces to Lee "I got them Lee...We should leave now..." She said.

"Ok..." Lee said and he runs off. Matt tackles him and grabs the pieces.

"OMFG! You just tackled...Lee..." Tanya said.

Matt is walking with the pieces "So?" He asked.

"The poor beyblader...He never had a chance" Tanya said.

"Not against a samurai...No one takes my sword...pieces..." Matt said.

Rei looks at Matt then saves the game. Max blinks "How'd I get here?" Max asked.

"Hiya Maxie Pad, remember me?" Ashley asked.

Hilary runs up to Kai and hugs him "Kai!" She yelled.

"Hilary! My sweet Hilary..." Tyson shouted and he tries to hug her.

"Aren't u 3 lovely" Ashley said.

"Yes...I remember you..." Max said to Ashley and backs away.

"Tyson! Get training now!" Hiro shouted.

"I didn't do anything gosh Max" Ashley said. She walks off.

Taranee bumps into Ashley.

"Hiya Taranee" Ashley said.

Cornelia walks around looking at everything.

Hay Lin is following Cornelia.

* * *

Angel: Sooooo...How did you like the fic? XD Well chapter 3 will be coming soon...R/R pretty please!  



	3. Chapter 3

Angel: jumps around happily I finished chapter 3...dances like an idiot whoo

Meowth: o.o; whoa...she crazy...

Disclaimer: WHOOO! I DONT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FUCKIN' STORY!

* * *

**_  
Chaos with Tanya & Alex: Chapter 3_**

So we join Alex and Tanya yet again...Matt was there and Ashley had returned from a boat ride...

"Hi..." Ashley said.

"Hello..." Tanya said "I SWEAR IT WASNT ME!" She shouted.

"Boats are fun..." Ashley said.

"Ohhh boaties..." Tanya said.

"Haha" Matt said.

"Cept i got soaked..." Ashley said.

Tanya falls down laughing.

"Not funny these boys were staring at my chest cuz it got wet..." Ashley said.

"Hahahaha" Matt said.

Alex was playing Bakura's gameboy not paying attention to anything.

"Ohhh..." Tanya said. She gets Matt wet and stares at him.

"Hahahahahahahahaha" Ashley said.

Matt takes off his wet shirt.

Tanya's eyes widen and she drools.

Ashley laughs.

"Heh..." Matt said.

"Ohhhh...Zapdos got away..." Alex said.

Ashley pokes Matt's chest "Hmmm...need muscles" She said.

Tanya pushes Matt against the tree and kisses him.

Matt hits the tree and gets splinters but still kisses back.

Ashley walks the opposite way. Tanya and Matt stop kissing.

"I'm hungry..." Matt said.

Ashley gives him a plain stare.

"Hm?" Matt said. He sticks his tongue out at Ashley.

"Ugh..." Ashley said. She pulls his tongue hard "There bitch" She said. She lets go and walks off.

Matt pulls out a small rock and flicks it at the back of Ashley's head.

It misses her and she keeps walking.

Matt throws a bunch of small rocks at Ashley's head.

Ashley dodges them all and is gone from sight.

Tanya teleports Ashley back.

Ashley blinks.

Tanya pokes her and throws Mr. Puppy over a bridge.

"Hahaha" Matt said "..I mean...oh no..."

Ashley bursts out laughing "Alex, there goes your dog" She said

"...Mr. Puppy!" She yelled. She throws Bakura's gameboy and goes after Mr. Puppy.

Tanya teleports Mr. Puppy to Alaska.

"Hahaha" Matt said.

"Haha" Ashley said.

Alex teleports Mr. Puppy back.

Tanya teleports Mr. Puppy to Matt.

"Jeez can everyone teleport things?" Matt asked.

Alex teleports her back into her arms.

"Is my trick..." Ashley said. "I showed Tanya and Nathan..."

"Yes Mattie..." Tanya said. She teleports Mr. Puppy to Ashie "And I showed my lovely Alex..."

"Oh" Matt said. Ashley pets Mr. Puppy.

"Hmm...Where did I put Bakura's gba?" Alex asked.

"Remember you dropped it...in...the...shadow...realm..." Tanya said.

"Shadow realm" Ashley said.

"No...Now Bakura can play it..." Alex said.

Tanya snaps her fingers and Malik appears.

"Hmm..." Alex said. She also snaps fingers and makes Tracey appear.

"Hahaha" Ashley said "Uh oh"

"Malik..." Tanya said. She blushes sweetly "May I please use your Millennium Rod?"

"Sure..." Malik said. He gives Tanya the Millennium Rod.

"OMFG! DID YOU KNOW THAT THAT GIRL FROM SAMURAI CHAMPLOO SLEPT WITH JIN!" Tanya said, suddenly changing the subject.

"Yes..." Ashley said "I did..."

"Haha" Matt said. Alex cries and Tanya cries with her "Why are you two crying?" Matt asked.

"Hes soooo cute..." Tanya said.

"Oh..." Matt said.

"Yeah...I like him with his hair down..." Alex said.

"Ohh...they showed him naked" Tanya said. Alex drools.

Malik & Tracey blink.

Matt sits in a tree "...my sword is still broken..." He said.

"Has anyone seen my gba?" Lee asked.

Rei looks innocent and plays the game.

Tanya tackles Matt and kisses him.

Matt falls out of the tree holding Tanya.

"Rei...Is that mine or Tyson's?" Lee asked.

Matt hits the ground "...you tackled me out of a tree..." Matt said.

"...Um...Um...Tyson's..." Rei said.

Tanya clings to Matt "uh huh" She said.

"Really? I didn't know Tyson's was the same color..." Lee said.

Matt kisses Tanya "your ontop of me..." Matt said. He looks to his side "...and im ontop of a shard of my sword" His sword piece is in his side.

"OMG!" Tanya shouted.

"Owwww..." Ashley said.

Tanya picks Matt up.

"Might wanna heal him too..." Ashley said.

Matt is bleeding bad.

"like NOW" Ashley said.

Alex takes the gba from Rei "Let me see this..." She said.

"Tanya heal your boytoy!" Ashley said.

Tanya lies him down and pulls out the sword pieces then heals him.

"Your fuckin' slow" Ashley said.

"Hmm...Tyson named his Pikachu Mariah?" Alex asked.

"Ouch..." Ashley said.

Matt kisses Tanya "thank you..." He said.

Rei looks down "No...I did" He said.

Tanya looks down and sighs.

"And he also named his Blaziken Emily?" Alex asked.

"But I named my Torchic Emily..." Lee said.

Tanya dances to a song.

Alex teleports Emily beside her "Look what Lee named his pokemon..." Alex said.

Tanya pulls Matt over and dances with him.

Emily blinks "Oh how...cute" Emily said.

"Uh I cant dance" Matt said.

"If you ask me...I think Lee likes you, Emily..." Alex said.

"Too bad...your learning..." Tanya said "I taught Nathan I'm sure I can teach you...And I only slow dance anyways...so it won't be hard"

Emily blushes deeply.

Matt attempts to dance.

Ashley sits and watches

Tanya puts her hand around his neck and puts his arms around her waist.

"Follow my lead Matt..." Tanya said.

"Ok" Matt said.

Alex grabs Lee's and Emily's hands "Dance..." Alex said.

Tanya dances slowly.

Matt follows Tanya's movements.

Emily dances with Lee.

Alex looks around and sees Mariah "Hey...Dance with Rei, Mariah..." Alex said.

Rei and Mariah dances together.

Tanya teleports Max there and grins "Dance with Ash" She said.

"eh?" Ashley said. She looks at Max.

"Uhh..." Max said.

Alex starts dancing with Tracey.

Ashley still looking at Max

Tanya stops dancing and walks into a tree.

"Um..." Matt said.

Tanya makes Emily and other beybladers disappear leaving...Malik...and...Tracey.

Alex starts making out with Tracey.

"Whoa...you know you two do that 24/7" Tanya said.

"Seriously" Ashley said.

Tanya hugs her knees and throws roses over Tracey and Alex. She teleports Tracey away and makes...Malik appear in his place.

Matt sits next to Tanya.

"Uhh...S..Sorry Malik..." Alex said. She walks away.

Tanya sighed "Stitch Special" She said.

Ashley falls backwards "eh!" She said.

"oro?" Matt said.

"Stitch special?" Ashley asked.

"YES!" Tanya yelled "STITCH SPECIAL DAMMIT!"

"What is that!" Ashley asked.

"Stitch...you don't know what he is..." Tanya asked.

"I know what he is" Ashley said.

"Hahaha" Matt said.

Tanya holds up a stitch doll and smiles "I know you can talk..." She said.

"Bark Bark Bark" The Stitch doll said.

"Hahaha" Ashley said.

"I know you can talk" Tanya said.

"Doggies cannot talk" The Stitch doll said.

Alex playing a gba "I want Tracey..." She said. She catches an Unown G "YAY!" She yelled.

"Riiight" Matt said.

Tanya steals Alex's gba.

"I think that belongs to Lee..." Alex said.

Tanya starts a new game and saves over it.

"Nooo...My sweet Unown G..." Alex shouted.

Excel appears "HYATT! WHERE IS MY LORD ILLPALAZZO!" She asked.

"I don't know...Let's use the radar..." Hyatt said.

"THE TRACKER!" Excel shouted.

"Well since shes gone matt.." Tanya said. She winks.

"Hehe" Matt said.

Tanya grabs the pieces of Matt's sword and runs off.

"...not again..." Matt said. He runs after her.

* * *

Angel: Ok...so...done...R/R and I'll finish chapter 4 


End file.
